Amorralok Week
by AyndeRod
Summary: Six stand alones based on the "Amorralok Week" Challenge, ranging from new happy endings to the various domestic settings of Noatak, Korra and Tarrlok. Masks: a masquerade, Candy: a sweet misunderstanding, Haunted: the effects of spooking children, Blood: when Bloodbenders meet blood, Polar: Escaping frigidity, Willpower: My way highway. Butterfly Effect: Tarrlok took Noatak's hand
1. Masks

**Amorralok Week 1: Masks**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

This one is much more Korrlok with a slice of Amorralok. Amon is totally all protective and stuff and yet he still gives a little bit away to her with with with- stuff. Yeah. So be happy! Read!

—-

Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen.

One more stroke, and it was perfect.

Korra let out a whoosh as a sigh, and put the paintbrush aside. She was glad _that_ was done.

Everything else was assembled. Pema had taken Korra dress shopping earlier, and Asami had recently done her hair. If left alone, Korra knew that she'd just throw it in her usual style, which wouldn't suit the purpose of the evening – a masquerade.

Especially since Korra was sick of being hailed as Avatar, who stopped the Revolution in its tracks. Nobody would recognize her tonight.

Pale greens and crème, delicate embroidery of leaves and vines. Tonight, Korra would portray the classic Ba Sing Se beauty. Delicate and calm.

Her mask was that of a proud Pygmy Puma queen, with delicate strokes of crème for facial markings and some green accent, as well as the interior around the eyes.

Carefully checking the drying paint, Korra held the mask up to her face. A totally different image stared back at her, the proud features matching the blend of cloth, greens reflecting an illusion at her eyes. And with her hands covered, there was no way to tell that water tribe skin.

With the mask on, you couldn't even read the heartbreak in her eyes.

The string music was snappy. The atmosphere was at a high point, with people dancing left and right. Others crowded in groups, speaking raucously among themselves. Others spread good will left and right, and Korra was sure that their cheeks were bright from alcohol, if she'd been able to see them.

Former Chief Bei Fong had been wrangled into giving the opening speech. It was thankfully short, but with strong enough words to rouse the people.

Everyone was celebrating the one year anniversary of Amon's defeat. Everyone.

So Korra drifted about the party, occasionally pausing to nod or shake heads in amiability. She spent her time people watching, and guessing what kind of person was beneath the mask.

The rigid stance of a traditional earthbender. Hand kept touching his wife, pregnant. Perhaps United Armed Forces.

A slender man holding court. Korra didn't need to do anything more than glance to know that Tahno was up to his usual haunt, flirting left and right. He was such a peajay. Fluttering about, showing his colors. But, Korra, had to give it to him, he was far more honest these days.

Korra kept to herself the night, trying to dig under people's masks and skins. Perhaps if she'd been able to see behind Amon… Korra shook that thought off.

And there was Jinora, a blossoming young lady and in Republic-Water Tribe clothing, it seemed. A tribute to her grandmother, and probably a way to escape the eye of Tenzin-

Red clothing, edged in muted ash brown, with gold clasps. Korra looked up, to find the fierce face of a Fire Nation hawk. He had pale eyes behind the mask, and held himself like someone who kept getting up again.

Behind him was another man, decked out in Water Tribe, Northern. Smoky grape and grays, with some dark shots of waterbender dark blue made up the Northern court garb. His mask was a polar leopard, a face like narrowed eyes waiting to strike. _This_ man's countenance was deliberately relaxed, but seemed to have some annoyed vibe at the Fire garbed man.

Who held out a hand to her, in indication of want of a dance. Korra stepped back instinctively, she wasn't dancing tonight – when she saw the flesh around the prosthetic arm, rough burns that she wasn't surprised didn't take his life as well as hand – he had to have been healed very, very quickly.

With a quick glance at the man behind him, Korra took the hand of the Fire Nation man, and he swept her into a dance.

He held her at the distance propriety dictated in the city, but the way he guided Korra was gentle. Inexplicitly it brought memories to her eyes, of a time Water Dancing, _he_ gentle with her, who was rough. Korra held the tears at bay.

The fingers of his hand on her shoulder pressed down just a little, and Korra looked up to see concern bleeding through the Hawk mask. Korra shook her head and shrugged; they kept dancing.

One song bled into two, and he was as graceful as he had in the start. He was an attentive dance partner, open to her and helping her dance. Korra could have danced with him all night, when suddenly right at Hawks shoulder was the Water Tribe man.

Leopard bowed in their direction, and held out his own hand.

Behind her mask, Korra frowned. She'd danced with Hawk because… because… he made her heart ache, he was scarred, he reminded her of _him_.

But, Arctic Leopard had been with Hawk. Just like how, in the end… Sighing to herself, Korra detached herself from Hawk's arms, and willingly went to Leopard.

He danced with a stronger gait than Hawk had. It was like being swept in his arms, a rush. Like the strong currents of a river, pulling and pushing in every direction, only the bed (the steps) showing where it would lead.

And so they danced. Leopard glided her around the room, and the more they danced Korra slowly relaxed as she noticed that it wasn't just pushing, he was flowing with the music. He was a great dancer, just as good as the other one – just different.

The set ended to gentle applause, and Korra looked up her lashes through her bow to see his pale eyes pinning her in place. She was suddenly glad for the mask, as how hard she was blushing beneath.

A chime echoed the room, signaling the intermission. Exhaling slowly, Korra looked about the room, studiously avoiding Leopard's eyes. Perhaps now would be a good time to get some air, Korra thought. Nodding to herself, she separated from Leopard, and turned right into Hawk.

He was so quiet! Korra marveled as she looked him up and down. His hand was held out to her once again – not for a dance, for company. It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse, to break away, when she felt Leopards presence right at her back, as he reached across her to put a heavy palm on Hawk's shoulder.

Korra frowned, as Hawk's hand dropped.

She fought with herself. A great part of her wanted to snatch Hawk's hand up, tell him to not give up. The other half of Korra was aware of just how recognizable her voice was, even through a mask, people near and far would hear.

Lips pursed and eyes stormy behind her mask, Korra strode away, heading straight for the garden front doors. Once out, she wasted no time in getting herself lost in the garden, bypassing rock gardens, tree gardens, hedge gardens, and (as any other waterbender,) heading straight for the pond.

It was a still pond, manmade and any life that had been in it died or was hibernating with the coming of winter. Taking off her mask, Korra stepped out onto the pond, walked across until she was in the middle of it, and created an ice floe to sit on.

She'd learned a lot in the last year. A long talk with Iroh had her meditating fire, before going on to air. Living with a baby in the grounds had taught her patience. Breaking up with Mako had broken fantasies of perfect futures.

In retrospect, Korra should have known that one ahead of time. Time with _him_ had been a time with colored lights and witty evenings, and each time their skin touched was a vision of an imperfect but beautiful future.

A tear froze on her cheek.

With a sniffle, Korra settled on the ice, and closed her eyes. _In, and out._

_In, and out._

Korra breathed, lost in water and air and chakras.

_In, and out._

Delicate water bending brought the tear from her cheek. Leopard held it in his hand, like it held all the secrets of the world.

In fire nation clothes, his brother sat on his knees, staring avidly at the Avatar. His brother, who had gained the determination to claw away from being broken, looked heartbroken and in love in the same breath, his eyes tender.

Nodding to himself, Leopard expelled his chi.

Korra's eyes flew open wide; they were caught, and held, by a pair of water tribe blue eyes, in a face that looked different, burned… but she knew him. _Tarrlok._

She flew at him, and his arms steadied her, gentle as always. A scarred hand reached up, thumb wiping tears from her eyes.

If that were Tarrlok… Korra glanced up at the other figure.

Leopard gave an almost careless shrug, and reached up to remove the mask.

He wasn't as scarred as Tarrlok was, but looked worse for it – likely, he'd spent so much time healing his brother, Noatak hadn't thought to heal himself.

With a wry smile, Noatak gracefully fell to sit beside them. More honest, seeing Tarrlok clinging to the Avatar – but the Avatar clinging back.

This time, it was Korra who held out her hand to him.

END.

**Note**: Kicked my butt all day. Never meant to be four pages. Didn't even mean to do it this way! I had total other idea! But~ There always has to be a Masquerade when the prompt is Masks.


	2. Candy

**Amorralok Week, Day 2: Candy**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

**Note: **Slight AU

* * *

"Gift for Avatar Korra!" A highly familiar and annoying voice called out.

Korra opened a baleful eye, and pinned Wei in place. "What does Tarrlok want _now_?"

Wei cleared his throat. "Councilman Tarrlok sends his most sincere regards, and hopes you enjoy this gift. It is a gift of giving, Avatar, not a bribe, he specifically said." With a pasted on smile, Wei held out a small bag, filled with colorful little balls.

Wary but curious, Korra sat up and snatched the bag. She shook them, noting the rattling, hollow sound. Held it up to the sun, to see the color. Finally, she looked at Wei. "So, what is it?"

Wei's expression fell. He would have to tell this to Councilman Tarrlok, after all. "This gift is Cou-"

"No." Korra interrupted. "I meant, what _is_ this. The ball things."

"Oh! These are candies, Avatar. I believe these are powder tarts. You bite into them and smaller tart candies sizzle on your tongue. They're quite popular these days." Wei explained eagerly.

"So, I eat them?" Korra asked dubiously. At Wei's answering nod, she shrugged. "Okay! Tell Tarrlok I said thanks."

With a relieved smile, Wei left uninjured.

Korra still had a niggling thought that there was something she was missing, but put that aside. She had candy to try.

* * *

_"Councilman, she accepted you gift!" Wei squeaked out._

_Tarrlok smiled. "Thank you, Wei. You've been most helpful."_

* * *

A voice cleared their throat. Korra glanced over from where she was in the midst of a an Airbending kata.

"I have a gift for Avatar Korra." This person was in a delivery uniform, holding a small wrapped box.

"I'm Korra. What is it?" She asked, approaching the man.

"I'm from Meltings, a chocolate connoisseur shop in the city. We received an order for a gift of a wide selection of chocolates for you for today's giving day, Avatar." He said steadily.

"Oh." Korra stepped closer, and looked at the box. At the young man's urging, she took it, shook it, rattled it every which way, and ignored his cringing. "So, chocolates. That's… some sort of food, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. Do you accept the delivery?" He asked.

"Sure, sure, I'd love to try it." Korra smiled, already tearing open the box.

"Very well, have a good day, Avatar." The delivery man gave nodded and left.

"Ooh, this is good!" Korra mumbled to herself.

* * *

_Entering the busy shop, the delivery man headed straight for the telephone, only pausing to put a check on a list before dialing. When it got picked up, he rattled off a confirmation of his delivery before hanging up. There was more to do before the day was over._

* * *

As the sun cast its light upon the bay in sunset, two figures were heading up the steps of AirTempleIsland. Only when they both reached the top did they notice each other.

They took in each other's appearance, both decked in Republic City Water designs. Both with trinkets in hand.

Tarrlok sighed. "I should have figured something like this would happen."

The other man was silent, so Tarrlok took a step closer. "We'd better go find her, so she understands this."

The man nodded, and it only took Tarrlok a few seconds to figure a plan to find her. He wanted to avoid explaining to Tenzin if he could, the man would laugh in his face. But he could check the stables first, and then find one of the Acolytes.

As they walked, Tarrlok kept casting glances at the other man. He looked familiar, but Tarrlok honestly could say he hadn't seen the man in his memory.

"So, can I ask your name?" He finally asked as they rounded the bend.

Amused blue eyes cut to his, and Tarrlok felt small. Was that a no? Tarrlok hadn't had that look cast at him in years, with his position.

Trying to find another topic, Tarrlok suddenly caught sight of Korra. She was lying against Naga, curled into a fetal position, and even from here Tarrlok could see her face was green. They both hurried to her side.

"Korra! Are you okay?" Tarrlok asked; before he could do anything more, the man beside him bent a stream of water, effortlessly turning it into healing water.

"Nnnggg…" Korra's eyes opened. "What… Tarrlok? And…?"

The man spoke then. "Stomach ache." He said. Korra stiffened at the voice. "You at the candy too fast."

"Who… are you?" She asked slowly.

The man wasn't going to answer, but Tarrlok knew anyway. The voice, the bending, the face. "This is Noatak. Of the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra blinked at Tarrlok. "Oh. You know him?"

His lips twisted, Tarrlok answered, "Well, I haven't seen him in twenty six years, but one doesn't just forget their brother."

Noatak was silent. Korra breathed out slowly.

"So, what are you doing here then?" She asked, sitting up with a little cringe from the residual cramping.

Tarrlok huffed quietly. "You've been here six months, and you didn't even get told about Valentines Day." It was a statement, not a question, but Korra shook her head anyway.

Noatak spoke up. "People send gifts of… admiration on Valentines Day. The recipient accepts or refuses a person's request to spend time together. I received an acceptance. I assume Tarrlok did as well."

"Oh. I didn't know." Korra told them.

Tarrlok shook his head and gazed off into Yue bay. "I think I knew better anyway." He stood up, ready to leave, when she caught his sleeve. "Yes?"

"I… Might not have meant to accept. But, I did. And I should honor that." Korra glanced at Noatak, who had been so quiet and intently staring. "Both of you." She quirked a grin. "And hey, Tarrlok, I'm sure you reserved the fanciest place in the city! They'd make it for three, for your brother, in a second!"

Noatak's lips twitched, seeing the neck muscles contract under Tarrlok's hair at the thought. So he spoke up instead. "I brought food. There's no need for that. But stay, Tarrlok."

Seeing those two faces staring at him, Tarrlok ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Very well. We shall picnic together – after I cancel that reservation."

Between the grin spreading across Korra's face and the calm look in Noatak's eyes, Tarrlok felt almost relieved. Perhaps, there was still a chance to that happiness after all.


	3. Haunted

**Amorralok Week, Day 3: Haunted**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

* * *

"And nothing was left, but the snowprints leading from the door of her igloo, slowly getting fainter and fainter…" Tarrlok finished his story with grand motions and a deep voice.

"'An she just disappeared, Pawpaw?" Kati asked with a tremble in her lips.

"Eeeeeeeiiii!" Akano let out a keening cry, and clung fiercely to his mother's skirts. Korra sent an unimpressed look at Tarrlok over his head, but he just looked placidly back, seeing merriment in her eyes.

Tarrlok could see Kati gathering her courage again, and was rewarded with a prompting demand. "What's next, what's next!"

"Well," Tarrlok said, spreading his hands wide, "That was all that was left, but I could tell you another, if you'd like."

Akano's eyes peeked out, and Kati leaned forward eagerly, but they were stopped from urging him on by Noatak's voice coming from the door.

"I believe it is time for bed." Noatak intoned in his 'rule' voice.

"Awww, Dahdii….." The children chimed, but at an unimpressed eyebrow got up to trudge to bed. A hug from Pawpaw, a kiss from Momma, and Noatak led them with a hand on their shoulders.

Akano hesitated at the door, blue eyes pleading. "But what if the woman haunts us? The veil to the Spirit World is thin tonight, right? So what if she heard us and comes visit in our sleep and and and…"

Tarrlok was amused to see the same look directed at him from two different sources; his brother and Korra were both unimpressed, telling him, 'you started it, you deal with it'.

With a sigh and a heave, Tarrlok stood up from the furs and approached Akano. "Well, you really think that'll happen?" He asked their son. Tarrlok was rewarded with a worried nod. "Alright. I suppose I will have to do something about this, hmm?" Casting his eyes around, Tarrlok thought a moment, then stood and left the room.

When he got back a few minutes later, Kati was bouncing impatiently, just like her mother, Noatak was radiating annoyance, and Akano almost had a bloody lip. Tarrlok ignored the twinge in his heart seeing that worry, and crouched down, holding something out. "Read this?"

With a brow furrowed in concentration and looking just like his father, Akano spelled out uncertainly. "M-…mons-ster beh be? Be gone. Monster be gone s…sss….sssspray."

"That's right. I'll spray this all around your room, and Kati's room," Tarrlok amended hastily, "and no monster or ghost will go near you."

Akano beamed, and ran back to Noatak and Kati, who hid a relieved look herself. Tarrlok smiled to himself as they left the room. Before he could walk after them, Korra sidled up beside him. "Monster be gone, hmm?" She asked with an impish look in her eyes. "Why didn't you just tell him that there were seals all around the house?"

Tarrlok gave a crooked grin, "Well, seeing is believing sometimes, right?" He asked, putting his charming face on as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Conman." Korra murmured against his lips.


	4. Blood

**Amorralok Week, Day 4: Blood**

**Rating:** T for Blood

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

**Note:** Poor Tarrlok, who has had luck in life to avoid this before, especially with a Waterbender. And Noatak, who avoided Benders as a whole. New concepts are mind boggling. And Tarrlok again, for being down under when it burst.

* * *

With a sigh, Korra bent the fluid out of her vagina, groaning to herself as the pressure eased. In the mirror behind her, she saw Tarrlok rapidly pale and Noatak actually turn green.

"What?" Korra had to ask, shooting them a quizzical glance as she washed her hands.

"Nothing!" Tarrlok quickly denied, taking a hesitant step back.

Noatak wasn't quite as quick. "Blood… bending…" He mumbled.

Korra frowned. "Well, yeah. What about it?" She turned fully to examine his expression with a raised eyebrow. "What, you thought we don't usually do that or something?"

"Bl.." Noatak paused to clear his throat and try again. "Blood. You bent blood."

"I'm still not following." She excused flatly.

Tarrlok shuffled in place, and suddenly found Korra's eyes on him. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, mouth opening and closing, but after a few false starts was better at articulating the problem than his brother. "You've said it yourself, Korra. Bloodbending is illegal. And that… was highly disturbing." Korra's mind inputted the word 'gross' in Tarrlokian before the rest of what he said caught up to her.

"What?" Korra asked reflexively, then her eyes widened. "Oh! You think…Ahahaha. Yeah, no." Her empty explanation did nothing for the brother's complexion, so it was her turn to try again. "It's normal."

"Normal! What's normal about it?" Noatak burst out, taking a step away from the already rinsed out wash basin and the alien woman in front of him.

A bemused expression came onto Korra's face, and she held out her hand. "Hold it, tough guy," She mocked, "that right there isn't bloodbening."

"It's not?" The same question echoed from both brothers.

"No, it's not." Korra smirked and leaned against the basin, thoroughly enjoying herself now. "That's what we call vaginal discharge, not really blood. It's not exactly the same thing. It's external fluid, not internal, and thus was never even thought of to be covered by the bloodbending laws, which controls the person through the blood. Waterbending women have been doing this for centuries."

Tarrlok stopped actively listening after he heard 'not really blood. "But it's blood. It's red, and coppery and tasted dis-" Tarrlok protested, stopping only when Noatak gripped his arm tightly.

"Uh-huh. Hate to break it to you, but it's a part of life. So if you want to live with me, and you definitely want to live with coochie down under, then you guys gotta learn to live with coochie's own personal bending." Korra laughed inside as they cringed away from her finger, which had pointed to each direction respectively before turning on them. Both of her boys looked sick, so Korra ended with a gleeful, "The ebb and _flow_. Learn quick."


	5. Polar

**Amorralok Week, Day 5: Polar**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

* * *

When Noatak lifted the mask to his face, everything changed. No longer was he Noatak of the North, bloodbender. Noatak no longer existed, his very being turned into Amon, as solid as the man behind the mask with the calculation and bearings of Spirits.

Lying in a heap on the bed, Korra turned her face into the curve of Tarrlok's neck, hiding her eyes from the sight, while Tarrlok lifted an arm to cover his own.

Every time Noatak put that mask on, Tarrlok and Korra's hearts shattered a little more.

Amon didn't spare Noatak's lovers even a glance; he merely adjusted his topcoat with a jerk and strode out of the room with a powerful stride.

Even without Amon in the bedroom any longer, the air in the room seemed chilly. It was as if he sucked out all the warmth, turning the atmosphere as dry and frigid as Amon himself.

Morbidly, Tarrlok wondered if his breath would steam, just like the old days.

Korra's left hand was bruising Tarrlok's ribs where it clenched out of sight. It was her only other sign of outward distress, everything else in her posture screamed casual against him.

Lifting his arm, Tarrlok ran his hand down her bare spine, and then left it resting upon her. Against his skin, he felt Korra's lips twitch upwards gratefully. He knew how she felt – the lingering warmth was appreciated at times like this.

His fingers pressed in once, twice.

They didn't slump, or relax. But there was more ease, knowing that Tarrlok couldn't feel his brother.

They didn't say a word out loud. They never did, when it was just the two of them. It was too risky to vocalize anything. But as time stretched on, Korra's mouth would move silently casting ideas. Tarrlok would run it through his head, fit it at every angle he knew how – and his fingers would press, oh so gently, to confirm, build on or deny.

Staying was not an option.

They had long ago ruled out suicide. There was too much surveillance, and Noatak would be able to heal anything that slipped passed his Equalists, even if he had to bloodbend their hearts into beating.

Noatak would not be stopped by words alone, and they did not have the power to force him. That idea died a very swift death the day he captured and equalized them in the Mountains.

They had to acknowledge killing him as a reality, but in the end, the only option, poison, would be a foolish choice – not only would they have no means, but Noatak would merely stop it.

The hardest part, Tarrlok had figured, was that there was no dying to 'escape or die trying' – the only option was a clean escape, which bordered on impossible. And the moment they failed would be the last time they would be able to even partially plan ahead of Noatak's brilliance. Hope was scarce. Regardless, the need was great, and so they planned.

And today, Tarrlok could feel Korra breathing in, preparing for an idea that might actually have merit rather than rote suggestions.

It took her two tries before Tarrlok comprehended what she said. When he did, he very carefully didn't react as his brain worked fiercely.

_Airbending._ Korra had mouthed.

He was shocked. Korra had discovered could still bend. While Tarrlok had wondered, a few days ago when she'd been especially fidgety what the matter was, he never would have thought that the cause would be the discovery of her ability to bend.

This changed everything.

Breathing out, he aimlessly traced up and down her back in thought.

The mere action made him think, and it was a great and terrible idea. Piecing together things he knew Tenzin could do, Tarrlok did what he did best, and planned.

* * *

For weeks, they deliberated. Having only one shot at an escape, everything had to be carefully conveyed to the tiniest detail.

When the time came, Korra was merciless, ripping the air out of the lungs of the Equalists guarding the door. They left them where they were, unconscious or dead. Checking would take too much time, and they had to be quick.

Sometimes, when large groups of Equalists ambushed them, Korra blew them away to clear the way, and then stole their air.

The sight would haunt them, but it needed to be done.

It took far less time than they thought to escape. First the compound, then the city – but stumbling on the Equalist dock, with several speedboats was to their advantage.

Spying the electro-gloves, Tarrlok set up to blow up the surrounding boats while Korra dealt with the engine. Then, with explosions behind them, they were speeding away – freedom, a new chance.

* * *

Even surrounded as he was by Equalists, Amon found the air of the compound frigid, just like the poles.

The part that was still Noatak would have shed a tear.

Amon had no such feelings.


	6. Willpower

**Amorralok Week, Day 6: Willpower**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

**Note: **Speaking of Tarrlok finally inspired me~ In which there is Tarrlok love!

* * *

Tarrlok wasn't one to deny himself or others any pleasures. This meant he showered Korra with gifts and affection, left little tokens for Noatak to find, and kept everything at the ready for an easy and enjoyable path.

When Korra comes home with a little wet pygmy puma, Tarrlok's first thought is that he wished he'd found it first, to be the one to gift it, even as he melts at the green eyes looking up at him.

Noatak doesn't even look up from his newspaper as he intones a resounding "No."

"What?" Korra asks, disbelieving as she dries off the puma. Tarrlok is hovering right beside her, stroking the small head and gently bending water away.

Noatak's jaw sets and his eyes cut across the room. "I said no, you're not keeping it." Standing up, he folds the copy of United Daily News down precisely before walking out of the room.

Korra and Tarrlok exchanged a glance. Noatak obviously thought the issue was done and over.

"You know," Tarrlok said, smiling at the purring puma. "We are two thirds majority."

Korra grinned at him and threw a companionable arm around his waist. "You know, that was just what I wanted to hear!"

Smiling down at her head, he started herding towards the bathroom. "Well, shall we get this little one clean and comfortable in his new home?"

"Ohh yeah!" Korra kept up with him stride for stride.

In little time at all, they had the puma clean, dry and fed. Tarrlok was kneeling on the floor, stroking up and down its back with gentle scratches. Mug of tea in hand, Korra watch from where she leaned against the sink, an indulgent smile on her face.

"So, what're you gonna name him?" She asked curiously.

Tarrlok looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "Me?" He asked curiously. "Why don't you name him?"

Korra shrugged. "I thought you might be better for it. You seem to like him and all, and I'm terrible with names."

"You were the one who named Naga, weren't you?" Tarrlok asked her.

"Ha, yeah, no." Korra admitted glibly. "My dad named her. I was calling Naga 'Fee-fee Fluffy-uppy' when I was a child"

_Fee-fee Fluffy-uppy_? Tarrlok mouthed.

Korra laughed raucously aloud. "Your face!" She grinned at his expression, which was shifting to indignation. "No, no, really! I really called her that, until my dad sat me down and told me that she didn't like that, that her name was Naga, after the spirit dog. I thought I was being disrespectful or something, and have called her that since."

Shaking his head as he tried to imagine Naga being called 'Fee-fee,' Tarrlok smiled. "Only you, Korra."

She beamed back at him. "So, what'll you name him? You really should before Noa get's home, or he'll have more reason to not keep him."

"Well, I was thinking Ping, but he's not going to grow up very delicate." Tarrlok admitted, even as he fluffed the fur around the puma's chin. The Pygmy Puma himself was obviously in heaven, purring loud enough to echo throughout the room and occasionally licking Tarrlok's hand.

"Maybe Heng, for permanent. To get on Noatak's nerves that we're keeping him." Tarrlok suggested with a sly smirk.

Just as Korra was about to respond, the main door to the house opened, and they could hear Noatak busying himself with the coat rack.

She shot him a wry look, saying 'you'd better choose quick' before she set her mug down. Korra swayed her hips all the way to Noatak, greeting him with a kiss and exchanging gentle touches, the usual of the house.

Tarrlok still couldn't think of something, and Heng no longer seemed quite as wittily appropriate.

Then it was too late, Noatak was approaching the kitchen, and Tarrlok's shoulders tensed warily. He opened his mouth, about to say something, anything to sway Noatak, when the man stopped dead in his tracks.

One second passed, Tarrlok slowly stood up. Korra looked up worriedly.

Another. And then-

_Ah-choo!_

Noatak sneezed violently.

_Ah-choo! Ah-choo!_

A smirk slowly grew on Tarrlok's face. "You know we already love you, right?" He jabbed dryly.

Noatak sent him a baleful look, and his eyes riveted on the pygmy puma. "That… that…"

"I am keeping him." Tarrlok said with his voice remarkably steady.

"Tarrlok-" Noatak protested.

"I think I'll name him Tìpen. I believe that would be a fitting name, don't you?"

Noatak shook his head, "No, you-"

Tarrlok calmly interrupted him again. "Gifts aren't something that should be returned, especially since Tìpen is a rescue animal. That would just be cruel."

While amused at the byplay before her, Korra had to speak up. "Tarrlok, if he's allergic…"

Tarrlok smiled at her. "There are shampoos for that." He would, of course, know such a thing.

Noatak closed his eyes in frustration. Obviously, he had been overruled. It was a new sensation for Noatak, and he wasn't sure he liked it, just as he wasn't sure he liked that puma.

Tarrlok _was_ happy, though. Sighing, Noatak gave in.


	7. Butterfly Effect

**Amorralok Week, Day 7: Butterfly Effect**

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra.

**Note:** Tarrlok kick, apparently. Because Holy hell, 4000 words dedicated to him? Yeah. From like, the moment I freaking posted Willpower and thought, Butterfly Effect, hmm. Tarrlok. WHAM. I AM VERY PROUD OF THIS.

And also, as you read, note I don't think they (Unalaq) were really together, just… the comfort-relationship thing, that real life intervenes before it could really get past the mutual knowing stage.

Also, you might notice Tarrlok's got a bit of foot in mouth syndrome. An explanation is that he had that as a kid, saying the first thing that came to mind, but after Noatak left when he did, Tarrlok really learned to caution out his words.

Also, the pace gets closer and closer as time goes on. Some events are within days and hours near the end.

**Update: **I accidentally removed this chapter when I was going to replace it. Whoopsidoodle. Well, it reads better now?

"Let's go!" Noatak urged Tarrlok, who was slowly standing up from where he'd stumbled into the snow. "We can run away from here. Forever."

"But… mom…" Tarrlok started, but faltered when he saw the expression crossing Noatak's face. Disgust. Their father's voice ran through his head, just as he was sure it was going through Noatak's. _Weakling._

Tarrlok firmed his chin. "Right. Anything is better than here." He took his brothers hand.

His face gentling into a smile, Noatak ran his other hand through his brother's hair. "Right."

—

Careful even as he rushed down the path, Tarrlok chanced a glance behind him at the group chasing him. Damn, they were still there.

Breathing out slowly, he turned in an arc with his foot, hand playing out with him that flowed with the water of the canal, flying through the air and freezing two of the three thugs. The third dodged, his face twisted with anger, and Tarrlok froze. Damn it!

Later, as he lay panting from where he'd dragged himself out of the canal, Tarrlok wondered what he'd done to get those guys after him. Tarrlok certainly hadn't met them before, so it was probably Noatak, damn him.

Sniffling, Tarrlok tried again to get himself out of the canal. His toes were starting to freeze.

Hands grasped under his arms, and Tarrlok looked up to his brother's face. It was cool as a cuke, but Noatak spared a sympathetic grimace for him.

Even at twelve, Tarrlok thought they were supposed to be happier.

—

Tarrlok stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. A wild blush crossed his face, and he hurriedly exited the room.

Noatak was busy. He'd sleep somewhere else tonight.

—

"What?" Tarrlok asked helplessly.

The woman kneeling on the ground shot him a severe look. "I can't heal him myself! You're a waterbender, help me stabilize him!" She demanded.

"I… I don't know how…" He told her.

She frowned at the admission, and motioned him down. Dazed at the rapid orders, Tarrlok followed the instructions that were being told at him, going through the motions as easily as Noatak's bloodbending.

The wounds slowly knit back together.

Healing, Tarrlok found, was a heady sensation. It was as if it were the opposite of bloodbending, it was knitting and changing. Helping.

Afterwards, the woman helped him stand up. She held out her hand to him to shake, and it was probably the firmest handshake Tarrlok had ever recieved in his fifteen years.

"I'm Kya." She told him brusquely. "You're going to attend the Waterbending Academy for this."

"What?" Tarrlok asked again. She smirked at him.

—

"Alright, you're free to go." Tarrlok told the girl in a quiet voice. She beamed up at him, gave him a hug and left. He kept watching as she ran across the lobby, excitedly jumping into the arms of a waiting boy, obviously her brother.

He smiled down at her head, indulgently.

Tarrlok wondered when that had ceased to be his life, too.

—

They were seventeen and twenty respectively.

"We're leaving." Noatak told him over a dinner of seaweed noodles.

Tarrlok froze, and then carefully set down his chopsticks. Took a deep breath, and said, "No."

Noatak's eyes speared him. Tarrlok set his jaw.

"I have a life here. I'm about to graduate from the Academy as a Healing Master, and if you hadn't said this, I would have been glad to have you congratulating me for getting into the Greater Northern University, once again on scholarship." Tarrlok said.

"You want to stay here?" Noatak asked disbelievingly. Tarrlok couldn't say he enjoyed the implications, that voice saying, 'just like you wanted to stay with _them.'_

"Not all my life, no." Tarrlok admitted easily. "I have greater ambitions than that. But for now? My life is here. If you think you have to go…" Tarrlok paused. What _would _he do if Noatak really left? Cry, definitely. But…

"I wish you good luck, and hope you find what you're looking for."

Because Tarrlok had started figuring out what _he_ was looking for, and it didn't revolve around Noatak's approval. Not anymore.

—

"Tarrlok, I'd like to introduce you to my uncle." Sifu Kya told him serenely from across the dinner table.

Tarrlok choked on his noodles, and slowly turned around.

Tall, was Tarrlok's first impression. A sweet looking Southern style Boomerang was his next. Then the whole picture focused, of a Warrior's wolf-tail and laugh lines around the same blue eyes that Tarrlok had lived with every day for the last year and a half.

"Can you teach me how to use that sword?" Came out of his mouth instead of pleasantries.

Sokka, Southern Water Tribe, let out a barking laugh. "Me, still teach something at sixty-seven years old?" He asked rhetorically, then said, "Sure thing, kid, why not."

—

Tarrlok entered the courtyard of the palace, only to be caught utterly off guard when he was pulled close and lifted into a crushing hug by a stranger.

"My Brother had a girl!" The man holding him cheered.

When Tarrlok was let down, he wondered whether he should be embarrassed that he had been hugged by To-Be Chief Unalaq.

—

A letter arrived.

_My dear son, Tarrlok._ It read.

Tarrlok put it down. Idly, he supposed his graduation had made enough noise to be found. Could he bear to read it?

Glancing down warily, Tarrlok's eyes were drawn to one point on the letter.

_Your father has passed this past fall…_ it said.

Perhaps, he could take a break and visit his mother.

And at the very least say good riddance to his good for nothing father.

—

"Move away! I am a healer!" Junior Scribe Tarrlok commanded as he rushed to the Chief's side, displacing water from the table as he went. It was glowing before he fell to his knees, and his eyes narrowed. Poision.

With meticulous movements, he drew out the poison, clouding the once glowing water. Tarrlok did this two more times, each pass through the Chief's face gained better color.

"Someone dispose of all beverages and foods in the room." Tarrlok called absently to the gawkers.

—

"Republic City?" Tarrlok parroted with slightly wide eyes.

Unalaq grinned, amused as always at the slightest bit of upset in the expression on his Councilman's face. "Just temporarily. Councilwoman Yutaka's illness isn't something to be treated trivially. I fully expect you to return to my aide when you're done."

"Of course, Chief." Tarrlok acknowledged blankly.

Republic City.

—

"Twins." Tarrlok said flatly.

Unalaq's expression was one of utmost calm, nodding serenely. "Desna and Eska."

Great. "Congratulations. It is to the merit of the Tribe." He told his Chief.

He was in republic city for almost eleven months. Sure, he'd gotten an 'I might have to marry' hint over a year ago, but…

Tarrlok could hardly believe it hadn't occurred to Unalaq to tell him in a letter. Or maybe it had, and that was why Unalaq didn't, waiting until the second he set foot back in Northern Water Tribe territory to ambush him.

Still, Tarrlok couldn't help but compare Unalaq's reaction to this news to that of his niece's birth.

Oh. Of course.

Tarrlok pasted on a slightly pained smile, but nonetheless tugged Unalaq into a hug.

Unalaq had confided that they thought his niece might be the Avatar. The timing, the bending… she couldn't be his heir.

If tears prickled their eyes, if it felt a bit like goodbye, they didn't say a thing.

—

Striding off the boat, Tarrlok met Yutaka with an arm clasp. "Councilwoman."

She smiled at him, a frail one that had him drawing water into a glow. Yutaka laugh and shooed him away. "I'm fine! Just old." She told him.

Snorting, Tarrlok dropped the water. "Well, it is a good thing you're going to go be happy at home, now isn't it?" He asked sardonically.

"Yes, Tarrlok." She said with a fond note.

Nodding, he started to stride down the dock, only to stop and slow, waiting for her to catch up. After that he kept pace.

When they arrived at City Hall and were before the Council, Tarrlok faced her again. "Councilwoman Yutaka, Representative of the Northern Water Tribe, I, Tarrlok, acting in the Name of Unalaq, Chief of the North, relieve you of your position."

Letting out a sigh, she smiled up at him. "I am relieved. I'm sure you will do great things for this city" She said earnestly.

There was clapping, welcoming and then the press flooded in.

Seeing the tired expression on his former Representative's face, Tarrlok stepped forward to charm the crowd.

—

"Tenzin, I assure you, I have only the most honorable intentions!" Tarrlok protested against the uptight airbender.

Grey eyes sat under brows in a heavy frown. "Tarrlok, you are young, I don't think that this is the right way to go about it."

"I am not some unlearned pupil, Tenzin. I am thirty years old. Quite frankly, I have several degrees, and I'm actually in the middle of another thesis, for the psychology behind child raising practices – but that's beside the point." Tarrlok said, realizing he'd briefly sidetracked. He made a note to do it again sometime, however: seeing the closed mouth jaw drop and wide eyes from Councilman Tenzin was a memory to cherish.

"We can't keep ignoring the fact that, frankly, the police is ineffectual against the Triads. They rule this city, just as thoroughly today as they did when Yakone-"

"How dare you say that name!" Tenzin fumed at the sore point, and turned heel.

Jaw open himself, Tarrlok watched Tenzin's retreating back.

—

"Sifu." Tarrlok sighed quietly. His teacher and mother figure drew him into a comforting embrace, and Tarrlok let his forehead thud against the deceptively strong shoulder.

"I should have made you take a break before now." Kya mused, her hand easily finding and massaging the knots in Tarrlok's neck, the smallest amount of healing water coating her fingers.

"Perhaps you should have." Tarrlok agreed.

Sighing, Kya led Tarrlok through the city into her house, then into the room Tarrlok had long since occupied, kept his even as he was absent from the city.

Once Tarrlok closed the drapes and collapsed on the bed, Kya regarded him with too wise eyes. "I suppose you never found your brother, then?"

"No." Tarrlok admitted.

An "I see." was all that was said of that matter.

—

"Are you tired of being Oppressed? Join Amon!" A particularly annoying voice harked through a microphone.

Feeing a sting of curiosity, Tarrlok peered at the information guide handed out. Amon, a mysteriously masked man who was leading a movement for non-bender rights along an anti-bending campaign.

Sighing, Tarrlok added another thing to bring before the council today.

—

In the midst of his morning walk, Tarrlok paused at the unusual sight before him. Deliberating a moment, he finally decided to call out. "Fishing is prohibited on park grounds." He told the girl.

She looked up with wide eyes, the color of the warmer waters around the Fire Nation, a sight he had only seen once. Putting on a smile, for he had done just as much trouble and more while on the road with Noatak, Tarrlok approached her at a sedate pace.

"You had best move your mid-morning meal elsewhere, before the patrol comes by."

Swallowing a bite of her fish, she nodded. "Thanks for the advice." She stood up, a proud tilt to her chin that Tarrlok found both charming and familiar, just like her hairstyle. "I'm Korra."

Blinking, the words were out of his mouth before he could think them through. "Unalaq's niece?"

Which, of course, made sense, considering the giant polar bear-dog frolicking in the water behind her.

"How do you know that?" She asked curiously.

Tarrlok opened and then closed his mouth. "The patrol is about to come." Came out instead, as he caught sight of a familiar dark uniform. Korra blinked as she followed the direction of his eyes, grinned up at him and took off.

—

"Amon can take away people's bending." The words echoed in Tarrlok's ears.

Words came out of his mouth almost on autopilot. "We have to do something about this."

Tenzin speared him a look, but Fire Nation Representative Eka interrupted him. "Do you have any ideas, Councliman Tarrlok?"

An idea sparked and was brought to life before his eyes. "A twofold approach." He mused aloud. "One, we need to find a good source for what the nonbenders want. Give them the attention they desire and a proper outlet – let them see us doing something about it ourselves rather than oppress – and the fervor won't be as headstrong. Second, segment off a part of the police; create a task force to act on known threats."

Earth Council Ghen 'hmmm'd' from his chair. Tarrlok looked up just in time to see Tenzin's temple twitch in annoyance.

"The idea for nonbenders is acceptable." _Barely _was the undertone sneered by the haughty voice of the other Watertribe Council member. "But what kind of threats will the taskforce be in charge of? Responding to kidnapping? Raids?"

Tarrlok frowned, his fingers forming a steeple in front of him. A strong face, or a giving face? If it were too strong, the Revolution would merely grow in spite of their efforts with the nonbenders.

To his surprise, Tenzin offered a solution. "Perhaps reconnaissance, to find out where they are hiding and what their true aims for the city is; to stop any further attack in its tracks... and to take care of Triad activity the Equalists uncover ourselves."

For once, an airbending solution that was plausible.

—

"Tenzin, I apologize for intruding upon your dinner, but could I speak with you?" Tarrlok asked, staying at the door where the Air Acolyte had shown him in.

Tenzin turned in his place, but his irritated posture said enough.

Sighing, Tarrlok turned to leave. "Very well, I will return later."

Korra had looked up at the familiar voice, and stood hastily. "Wait!" She called.

Tenzin turned purple. "Korra, it is dinner-"

"This will just take a second, promise." The Avatar told him as she rushed up to the taller Waterbender.

Tarrlok looked down upon her, and felt a smile tugging his lips at the endearing way she tugged her waistpelt. "Yes?"

"I… I just wanted to thank you, for that first day in Republic City." She said, blushing hotly. "I mean, the fish and patrol… I… I know I kind of got arrested that day anyway, but, well, at least I did it on a full stomach, right?"

Korra felt mortified, _on a full stomach? Smooth going._

Tarrlok let out a laugh. "It was nothing. I've been there myself, quite frankly."

"You?" Korra asked in disbelief. From behind them, Tenzin echoed the same thing himself.

"Yes. When I was young, my brother and I left our parent's dwelling. My father wasn't the kindest of men. It was quite a few years of lonely companionship, of surviving off of nothing but our bending, before I was accepted into the Northern Waterbending Academy."

Korra's eyes widened. "The Northern Waterbending Academy! But that's famous!"

"Hahaha!" Tarrlok impulsively let out, "I wonder if that's how my face looked as Sifu Kya dragged my half way across the city. It was quite a shock for me as well, let me tell you."

"I… don't know what to say…" Korra said numbly.

"It's nothing, really." Tarrlok assured her. "I should let you get back to your meal in any case, Avatar Korra."

"Right…" Korra slowly walked back across the room.

Tarrlok turned to go again, when Tenzin called out, "On second thought, Tarrlok, why don't you join us?"

An excuse on the tip of his tongue – he'd already been refused, it would still be intruding – Tarrlok saw the hopeful expression on Korra's face. "Very well." He said instead.

—

Solkar stood before them at ease.

The man was obviously Republic City born and raised. He had Water tribe ancestry with Fire, yet was a nonbender to the bone. Here was man who had witnessed the crimes of the City, and pointed his hurt to the benders. This man, Solkar, was a Lieutenant in Amon's army, because it was intended to be just that, an army.

Yet, Solkar saw the peaceful solution. And he said that Amon couldn't quite believe it, that the Leader himself would not appear before them. That Amon wouldn't just stand down, that the Council had to earn it in their actions for the city.

Everything the man said was reasonable. They could work with this.

—

Bit by bit, the Revolution subsided.

One day, Solkar reported to the Council that Amon had disappeared. He had held council the night before, telling all his Equalists that he was proud and happy for what had been achieved these past few months. That it was time for life to move on.

Tarrlok wondered at that word, pride. Wondered why it resonated so strongly.

—

Korra and Tarrlok had met up a few times at a nice, traditional Water Tribe fare restaurant. It wasn't very fancy, but the food was imported quick and fast, and over favorite dishes they both reminisced about their past. Korra had a lot of growing up to do, and Tarrlok had to grow younger, or so she told him.

One day, Korra mumbled through her noodles that she'd met someone.

Tarrlok froze, and then continued eating like she hadn't just torn his heart out with the spoon she was holding and stomped on it.

—

That night, Tarrlok threw pages upon pages of sketches into his fire as unnecessary kindling. Some were of Korra. Some were of something he had only half conceived, absently drawn carving designs.

—

"I must return to the Northern Water Tribe for a period." Tarrlok announced to the Council.

They looked up at him curiously, but there was general consensus that Tarrlok would go. Even if he hadn't been summoned, returning to his home city would relax him, something he had more than earned in the last few months.

"When do you leave, and how soon will you return?" Nonbender Representative Solkar asked, merely curious.

Tarrlok calculated. "While I should be able to return should you have need of me, I must reside in the City for a period of three months. I will send a temporary placement, of course, but there are some things I must concentrate on there."

Tenzin frowned at him, even as he vocally agreed.

An hour later, as they walked out of City Hall, Tenzin placed his hand upon Tarrlok's shoulder. "I noticed you did not mention what your business in the Northern City was." He mentioned to the young councilman.

Tarrlok judged Tenzin, and when he saw it was no reprimand, he nodded his thanks. "It is a venture of multiple angles. My temporary replacement will be taking Prince Desna along with him, to give the Prince more world experience. I'm afraid I must trust you to not allow the Water Tribe Prince to get away with harming what we have achieved in this city. Desna is a powerful bender, who prefers his position of political power as well."

Tarrlok paused long enough for the agreement and then continued. "I also must visit my mother, who sent me a letter that worries me, present my latest thesis to the Greater North University, and teach a class on healing to the boys starting at the Academy."

At Tenzin's surprised look at the last admittance, Tarrlok shrugged. "Sifu Kya enjoys it when I let her rough them up, and then have to either go beg a girl in the advanced class to get healed or ask _me _to help them figure out how to heal it themselves. It's an experience those Northern boys needs, she says. I find that I quite agree."

Tenzin snorted. "Yes, that does sound quite a bit like something my sister would contrive." He agreed. "Very well, do you wish to be seen off?" Tenzin asked companionably.

Though touched, Tarrlok could tell Tenzin was also speaking of his quasi-friendship with Korra, if she should see him off as well. Tarrlok didn't think he was up to seeing her so soon, however, so he shook his head. "No, I leave early in the morning. The letter came last night, apparently Prince Desna is _eager_."

Tenzin did that great big frowning with his brows face which never failed to make Tarrlok laugh in the privacy of his gut. "You were serious about looking out for what the lad does?"

Tarrlok nodded seriously. "He is… calculating and in a position of power. Don't actively antagonize him, but if you must resort to putting him in place, send him home immediately after. There, the severity will reflect on him rather than Desna causing more damage."

"Alright then. I shall see you when you come back. Good luck." Tenzin bade him farewell.

—

"Unalaq." Tarrlok greeted, stepping off the boat ramp and onto the ice.

Tarrlok was lifted into a bear hug. "Tarrlok! It has been far too long! Come, come, and let us get you situated!"

Sputtering, Tarrlok hugged back but stayed his distance once on the ground once more. "You realize I have to head out to my mothers, don't you?" He asked suspiciously.

Unalaq smiled serenely. "Yes, of course. But it was no doubt a long trip, and a night in the comforts of the Palace should do you wonders."

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Tarrlok allowed himself to be pulled along.

—

Stepping into the town of his birth, Tarrlok looked around at the unchanged scenery. His heart clenched, and not for the first time he was glad he had left with Noatak, left this poison behind, no matter how much it hurt his mother.

Letting out a deep sigh, Tarrlok trod on top of the snow with some minor waterbending, and too soon he was before his parents doorstep.

It was still early morning. Tarrlok wondered whether or not he should knock.

The choice was taken out of his hands. The door opened, casting light upon a face he had not seen in almost two decades, but could still recognize as easily as his own reflection.

"Noatak." Tarrlok uttered softly.

Identical tundra blue eyes bore into his, and then closed in a sigh. "Tarrlok."

Was there even anything to say? Tarrlok wondered morbidly.

Noatak didn't bother wondering. He just drew Tarrlok close, and muttered into his hair. "I am sorry."

_Of course_, Tarrlok thought bitterly to himself, hands clenching at his side. _I would know that voice anywhere. Noatak, my brother…_

"What happened to Amon?" Tarrlok queried.

Noatak's hand gripped Tarrlok's parka convulsively. "I… you killed him, it seems."

—

After a few days of settling things with their mother, and some promises on her boys' end, and Noatak was trailing after Tarrlok like Naga to the City.

They resided in Palace quarters for barely three weeks, when a figure stormed her way up to Tarrlok and punched him straight in the nose.

"You bastard! How could you leave without telling me!" Korra demanded hotly.

Rumor had put Desna in town again, so Tarrlok supposed she had come with him to visit, he mused as he felt the break in his nose.

Frowning, Noatak stepped forward. "Avatar Korra." He interrupted the oncoming tirade.

The oceanic eyes jerked up, widening at Noatak's figure. Tarrlok grimaced inside as he saw signs, the deep blush, him casting a glance over, biting her lip, the tug…

"I am going to heal my nose." He said nasally. Noatak turned and frowned at him, knowing he could just pull water, but Tarrlok continued. "Korra, Noatak. Brother, Korra." With that, he walked off.

—

"You should've stayed." Kya chided, healing his nose quickly and efficiently.

Tarrlok said not a word, gazing out the office window, down below to where Korra and Noatak were speaking. Stiltedly, he thought, but damned if he didn't see the casual touches.

"Letting things go is admirable, but sometimes you have to give chase, too." She said, looking down as well.

"He is my brother." Tarrlok said, final.

Kya regarded him with deep eyes, acquiescing and disagreeing at the same time.

—

"Tarrlok," Korra called, stepping into the room warily.

Tarrlok looked up from his book, but made no other motion. She came closer.

"I'm sorry I hit you." She apologized. "I was just angry, you left without a word, and then I suddenly saw you here, no warning."

Sighing, he acknowledged her. "Your temper does get the best of you."

Grinning with relief, Korra nodded. "Well, I'm just glad you got healed! I'd've done it, had you stuck around…" She said, more shy.

Tarrlok ignored the tone, instead telling her, "I could have healed it myself."

"But you didn't. Someone else did." Looking away, Korra suddenly felt terrible. "Who…?"

"Kya." He said, standing up and shelving the book.

"I see…"

—

"You are an idiot." Noatak told his brother.

Said brother ignored him. That seemed to be the councilman's default, lately, and it was annoying the hell out of Noatak.

"She thinks you have a wife or something now, did you know that?" Noatak jibed.

Tarrlok snorted. "I wonder how she'd react if she learned I almost had a husband?"

Noatak gave him a strange look, and Tarrlok realized that was another point that Noatak was unaware of; the man was unknowing of quite a bit of Tarrlok's past, his own absence had caused that.

Tarrlok waved him on, but a contemplating silence settled between them.

—

"Noatak, I-" Tarrlok called as he stepped into the room.

Feeling like he was thirteen again, Tarrlok wondered if he should just turn around. Noatak and Korra were kissing.

It hurt his heart too much. Tarrlok turned.

A hand clasped his elbow, Korra. His feet were immobile, with the gentlest bloodbending he'd ever experienced.

Noatak, the clever man set this up.

Korra reached up, eyes locked with his, and kissed him.

Giving in, Tarrlok kissed her back.


End file.
